Commonly, an attachment member 1 for board materials such as that shown in FIG. 5 is employed when board materials such as heat insulating boards or the like are attached to a body.
This attachment member 1 for board materials is provided with an affixing plate part 5, a support plate part 6, which extends approximately perpendicularly from the affixing plate part 5, and a connecting plate part 7, which is provided at the upper end of support plate part 6, and extends in both directions so as to be parallel with the affixing plate part 5. The affixing plate part 5 is affixed by means of nails 4 or the like to the substrate surface 3a of a body 3 or the like to which board materials 2 such as heat insulating boards or the like are to be attached.
Additionally, the space enclosed by connecting plate part 7, support plate part 6, and substrate surface 3a forms a connecting cavity part 8 into which the lead ends of board materials 2 are fitted.
The attachment member 1 is affixed to the substrate surface 3a of a body 3, and the lead ends of board materials 2 are engaged in connecting cavity parts 8 which are formed between the connecting plate part 7 and the substrate surface 3a of body 3, and thereby, the lead ends of the board materials 2 are connected by means of connecting plate part 7 and become attached to the substrate surface 3a of the body 3.
Connecting projections 7a, which project to the side facing connecting cavity part 8, are formed at the lead end parts of connecting plate part 7 so as to extend in the longitudinal direction thereof.
Additionally, in the attachment member 1 having the form described above, when the board materials 2 are engaged in the connecting cavity parts 8, the connecting plate parts 7 must be pulled slightly in the direction of separation from substrate surface 3a, so as to widen connecting cavity part 8, so that this causes a problem in that a large amount of effort is required for this operation.
In particular, in the state in which the lead end of a board material 2 is already engaged in the connecting cavity part 8 of one side, when the end part of another board material 2 is engaged in the connecting cavity part 8 of the other side, as a result of the board material 2 which was previously engaged, it becomes extremely difficult to widen the connecting cavity part 8 on the side in which engagement is to take place, and this causes a problem in that it increases the complexity of the attachment operation.
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 6, when such attachment members 1 are employed, gaps are formed between the attachment members 1A which are arranged vertically and the attachment members 1B which are arranged horizontally between the attachment members 1A which were arranged vertically, and this causes a problem in that the outward appearance is negatively affected.
Accordingly, the present invention has as an object thereof to provide an attachment member for board materials which is capable of attaching, in an extremely simple manner, board materials such as heat insulating boards or the like to the surface of a substrate such as a body or the like.